<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Lilith by AlyOopsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642758">Saving Lilith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie'>AlyOopsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith Deserves Better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Everyone has their own ideas of how she looks like, Gen, God - Freeform, Lilith isn't really described physically, MC dies but gets better, Magic Bullshit, Necromancy, No Beta, Saving Lilith, Tags will probably be updated after i get some sleep, all brothers are mentioned - Freeform, don't question it she's just got it and she only uses it for defence, gender neutral MC/Reader, i don't care if we don't have a character design for her i want to hold her hand, i love lilith okay, let me date lilith please, lilith has a knife for defence and stabbing ankles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, someone probably should have stopped you. Problem is, nobody did.<br/>Now, here you are: about to bargain with Actual God for Lilith. Or fight him, whichever works.</p>
<p>MC is not Lilith's descendant in this story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith Deserves Better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Lilith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reminder that MC is not Lilith's descendant in this story, because I feel like that would kind of be like having a crush on your grandma or something.<br/>I wrote this while tired, so I'm sorry if there are any formatting errors or if it sounds a bit awkward at times!<br/>I love Lilith a lot, she deserves better and I will do it if canon will not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only taken seeing the brothers sad looks when talking about Lilith for you to make the decision. You would bring Lilith back, no matter what. There were only so many sad looks you can take, after all. You used to think bringing someone back from the dead was impossible, but you also didn’t think that demons and angels actually existed either. Obviously that was proven wrong, because your time in the Devildom is almost up and you’ve learned a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, one of those things wasn’t controlling the chaos you seemed to create effortlessly. It had only taken reading one book to understand the basic gist of necromancy, which seems ridiculous and like a very convenient plot device. Not to mention, easy to escape suspicion from the brothers if they saw the book. They might assume that you got bored and didn’t want to read another book on the subject. They would be wrong, because you’re preparing to bring back their dead sister. And fight God in the process, probably. It wasn’t really discussed how to bring back a fallen angel in the book, but that’s probably because nobody else has been as chaotic and driven as you are. A shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took several weeks to get the materials you needed from the Devildom. Sadly, there are a few things that you can only get from the human world, which kind of sucks but is understandable. You’ll just have to do necromancy stuff at home, then ask the brothers to come over or something. Seriously though, why would necromancy call for human-world candy, and why doesn’t the Devildom have any? You absolutely won’t get an answer for either of these questions, which seems to be normal in the Devildom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saying goodbye to the brothers, angels, Solomon, Diavolo, and Barbatos is hard. You’re comforted by the fact that you’ll probably see the brothers soon, but still. Going from living with 7 other people back to living by yourself is going to suck. At least you won’t have any interruptions with the Magic Bullshit you’re going to do. Even the thought of the potential chaos you’re going to cause with this brings joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Diavolo does his own type of Magical Bullshit, you find yourself standing in your living room. It’s exactly as you left it, but surprisingly not dirty or dusty. Weird, but probably related to magic. It’s a good thing too, because now you can avoid doing the cleaning for today and focus on Magic Bullshit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gathering the items you need for the spell, you take them to the basement. The basement is always where ritual stuff happens in horror movies, right? There’s no better place. Probably. Maybe. It’s been a while since you’ve seen a horror movie, considering you quite like having ears and Mammon screams and clings to you during them. It was actually kind of cute, if you take away the headache you had after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After setting up the symbols on the ground and the various items you need, you start reciting the spell. Hopefully, you’re pronouncing everything right. You would pray that you are, but it feels wrong to do that when you’re about to fight Actual God. It seems to be working, though, because you start to feel dizzy and are filled with a searing pain before passing out. Not part of the plan, but that’s a problem for conscious-you later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the Devildom, the brothers are having lunch together when they are all filled with a searing pain where their pact marks are. They’re filled with panic, because it feels like their pacts have fizzled out. After the pain dulls down to a light throbbing, they all look around at each other, hoping that this was just some weird fluke. That it was just one pact fizzling, and not all of them. If all of them have fizzled (and they have, they’re sad to see), it would mean their human has died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the brothers are stunned; you left not even two hours ago and you already somehow died? How could that happen? It was crazy, this had to be something else! They all tried desperately to reach through the pact to feel you, but they couldn’t. The line was dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wake up in a very bright place, body aching. The light makes you feel dizzy and you can feel a headache forming from the transition from darkness to light. Conscious-you hates past-you for doing this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems I have a visitor. What can I do for you, my child?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice is coming from behind you, and you struggle to stand. When you manage to do so, you see someone that you have no idea how to describe, but he kind of looks God-ly? He seems kind of stuck up, though, but maybe he’s alright. Who knows? You just met this person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m looking for God,” is your reply. At your words, the man smiles and says, “That is me. What can I do for you, human? I can tell your heart craves something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kind of creepy, but if he’s going to be nice about this, you may as well ask. You take a breath, quickly remembering exactly what you planned on saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to return Lilith to be alive again. Her death made her brothers extremely sad, and I want to fix that. If you ever truly cared about any of them, you would allow me to take her back with me to reunite them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God looked at you and raised an eyebrow. It’s a simple action, but it pisses you off. You’re prepared to do anything to bring back Lilith, and not just because you want to help the brothers. You also want to pay back the debt from her saving you from Belphegor. And also because you may have gotten a bit of a crush on her from that one interaction, despite not having been able to see her at all and only hearing her voice. Minor details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is time to fight God.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turns out, fighting God wasn’t actually needed. He was just amazed that a human would want something like that, because they usually ask about the meaning of life or some other junk like that. He admits that he’s always just told them that the meaning of life is whatever they make it to be. He also admits that he really just wanted entertainment, so he made humans. As it turns out, watching humans just makes him sad, so he’s turned to being entertained by the television shows they make instead. Understandable, but completely off-track of getting Lilith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, after God has finished talking about the latest episode of a weird dating show, Lilith is there. She’s absolutely gorgeous, you could lose yourself in her eyes and have no regrets. She’s very confused about what’s going on, but you don’t have time to explain before you both are brought together in a hug by some invisible force. Not that you’re complaining, she smells nice and hugs are always good. The bad part is, you’re both feeling dizzy again. You make sure to hold Lilith a little tighter as you feel yourself about to pass out, hoping that you won’t lose her during whatever Magic Bullshit is happening right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re getting really sick of being forcibly unconscious, but you’re glad that you wake up back in your basement with Lilith still in your arms. She hasn’t woken up yet, so you decide to move her a little so that she’s resting more comfortably on you. Just as a precaution, you keep an eye on her breathing and make sure her heart keeps beating by checking her pulse every so often. Thankfully, you don’t have to try to remember any sort of first-aid, because she wakes up soon after you do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You two share a brief conversation while getting up from the floor of your basement. She’s in the middle of laughing at your decision that you would fight God like it was the funniest thing she’s ever heard when you both hear a loud bang upstairs in your house, making Lilith stop laughing. You both stay silent and still for a moment, panic clear in your faces. You only slightly relax when you hear the brothers yelling your name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rushing up the steps of the basement, you almost immediately collide with Lucifer after opening the door. He’s in his demon form and looks both relieved and disheveled, his brothers not far behind. You’re immediately crushed in a hug, and your only thought was that you could die happy. Then, you remembered Lilith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asking the brothers to go to your living room feels like a Herculean task. None of them want to leave your side, worry clear on their faces. With a promise of explaining what happened shortly, they agree to wait. As soon as they’re all in the living room, you rush back down the stairs and try to find Lilith. She’s hidden herself under the stairs with a knife, an optimal place to stab the ankles of people going down. You’re glad she decided not to stab your ankles, because you kind of need those right now. Come to think of it, you’re not exactly sure where she got a knife from, but that doesn’t seem like it’s any of your business. You’re not being stabbed, and that’s what matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s nothing said while you bring Lilith out of the basement, her hand in yours. It’s very soft and fits so nicely in yours, which is something you can’t allow your brain to think about right now or else you will explode. There is no time for Gushy Romantic thoughts, only trying not to trip on the steps and make a fool of yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the brothers see Lilith, there is chaos. This is it, the environment you thrive in. It’s perfect, and you bask in the pure chaos that is around you. Sadly, it is not the fun kind, so you put an end to it quickly by raising your voice just enough to get the attention of everyone in the room. As you explain, you can see their expressions changing from gratefulness to bewilderment to shock back to bewilderment and finally, ending with just disbelief and something that’s just “how are you stupid enough to try to fight God?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  In the end, you’ve got your demons around you and a new addition: Lilith. A very pretty woman that has been smiling at you a lot and seems to be completely fine with cuddling with you. Plus, you got to hear about how your pacts fizzled out when you temporarily died and then were somehow re-made when you and Lilith woke up in the basement. Magic is a strange thing, isn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magic is easier to deal with when you have 8 (or more) people around you who are fine with explaining it to you, even if it makes you more confused. It’s okay, though. You have your demons and Lilith.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to yell at me about this or just the game in general my twitter @ is sambiecos</p>
<p>I may make this into a series of romancing Lilith, but I'm not sure if I can do that with this starter. I do have another Lilith-romance fic planned and in the works, though, so if you're interested in romancing Lilith I will be giving you that sweet sweet Romancing Lilith content in a week or so, depending on how busy my next few days are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>